


Invitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Invitation

Title: Invitation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #28 Duck  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta:[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) **sevfan**  
A/N: No spoilers.

  
~

Invitation

~

“Mother,” Draco said, smiling. “You came!”

Narcissa entered. “Of course,” she said. “I had to know you’re happy.”

“Very,” Draco said, clasping Harry’s hand. Narcissa pretended not to notice.

They chatted all afternoon, Harry’s obvious devotion impressing Narcissa.

A distraught Kreacher rushed in, bursting into tears. “Masters, the duck...”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

Draco pointed as a duck waddled in.

“Could not kill!” Kreacher wailed.

Narcissa smiled and stood. “I do enjoy duck, but I’ve seen what I needed to. Thank you for cherishing Draco, Harry.”

On her way out, Narcissa decided the next dinner would be at her home.

~


End file.
